once upon a valentines day
by Paperviolets
Summary: a cute russiaxamerica v-day fic. don't like don't read MAJOR OOCNESS!


Hello guys it's me again happy Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!!!

I know I haven't uploaded any new stories in a while so here's a Valentine's Day special!!!!!

My first time writing like this so bear with me

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

It was an unusually warm day in February when Ivan awoke to a rather loud knock on the door. Trying his best to fall back asleep he burrowed deep into his blankets but the knocking continued. Getting out of bed, Ivan dragged himself to the door almost falling over a lump in the rug. Upon opening the door he was greeted by a dozen red roses and a giant box of chocolates.

"Belarus, it is too early for this nonsense. Please go home and let me sleep, please?" he said in a pleading voice.

"Chill Ivan it's just me, said a voice from behind the roses.

"You came to become one with mother Russia" Ivan said hopefully

"No" the voice said flatly

"I came so you wouldn't be alone today!"

"Why today of all days"

"Cause its valentines day!!!!!!!"

Oh that dreaded day had come around again, a day of love and togetherness, a day he hated more than all the others valentine's day.

"I'm not alone, I have a valentine."

"Who, Belarus"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Duh the hero who's going to save you from you pit of loneliness and despair."

"Oh, Alfred" Ivan said annoyance evident in his voice, "what a lovely surprise."

"So…..can I come inside, it's super cold out here?" Alfred said pleadingly.

"Ok fine, who are the flowers and chocolates for?" Ivan asked curiously.

"You of Corse" Alfred said holding said items out to Ivan who took them grudgingly.

"So you gonna stay in your boxers all day or are you gonna get dressed?"

Ivan turned 7 shades of red when he realized he was indeed half-naked in front of the self-proclaimed hero of the U.N.

Alfred on the other hand was making himself at home in Ivan's living room. Placing the roses in a vase he turned around to an embarrassed Ivan "do you want me too dress you?"

"What NO!! Wait here I'll be right back" Ivan said in a flustered voice. Racing to his bedroom he threw on the first things he saw, a tight fitting red tee-shirt that said in pink letters kiss me I'm Russian that he had gotten from Gilbert 3 years ago and some grey sweat pants. ~crash~ what did that retard break? Walking back towards the living room mentally preparing him for a giant mess of glass and various pots and pans. The mess wasn't as bad as he had expected only a vase was broken.

"Sorry" Alfred said looking at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world

"Its fine" he never really liked that vase anyway.

"Really" Alfred said already starting to feel better.

"Da, just don't let it happen again" Ivan said as he began to clean up the glass. Picking it up piece by piece until he felt a sharp pain in his palm, dropping all the glass when he started to see blood start to pool over a long cut across his palm.

"Holy crap Ivan you're bleeding!" Alfred said taking Ivan's hand in his own, licking the cut.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you cut, duh"

As Alfred clean his cut Ivan glanced out the window and saw a couple kissing on the street. This gave him an idea. When Alfred finished cleaning up the glass and Ivan's cut he was pulled into a warm embrace. Looking up to see if Ivan had lost his mind he was met with a pair of warm lips pressed up against his own. Ivan's lips were surprisingly soft and warm for such a cold nation. Alfred's eyes lit up and kissed Ivan back eagerly. When they broke apart Alfred whispered

"Happy valentines day"

"You too Alfred"

That was by far the best valentines day of there lives.

Finally it's finished was it too cheesy

I think this turned out pretty well for my first time writing in this format

Isabelle comment: I TOLD HER TO PUT PORN! 3

It would be too early in the morning for a lemon

Isabelle: she's just scared her mom will find it on the computer and talk to her about it

N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no

Isabelle: proves my point


End file.
